


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by starfishies



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: April Showers 2017, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Mozart is caught mid-prank by a less-than-impressed Beethoven.He will suffer the consequences of his actions.Beethoven/Mozart smut pure and simple





	

   

    Clasping a hand over his own mouth to suppress his bubbling laughter, Mozart poked his pink head into the cloud of steam that billowed out from the open bathroom door. He could hear the dark tenor of a man's muted humming as scalding water fell steadily from the shower just on the other side of a gauzy white curtain. Glancing over at the shadowy figure on display through the hanging fabric, he snickered and advanced on his victim. Tip toeing onto the cool tile, smirking to himself at his latest genius, he quickly made to snatch the towel that hung temptingly from the rack nearest the tub. Freezing as he heard the snapping clink of the curtain rings drawing back, his face fell in shock when he felt a firm hand seize hold of his wrist, shaking loose his grasp on the prized linen. He'd been caught.  
  
    A soaked Beethoven stood with a look of irritation, his white hair flattened from the pounding water. His body was partially exposed from his position behind the curtain. Hot steam was radiating out around him. "I was just...leaving...." Mozart winced at the tightening around his wrist as he smiled innocently with a nervous laugh, not before attempting to dislodge from Beethoven's increasingly forceful grip.  "You were stealing my towel." Beethoven grunted sternly, as Mozart continued to struggle to free himself. "Uh - no..well....maybe" Beethoven narrowed his eyes and yanked the offending creature close enough to dampen his clothing as the water ricocheted off of the distorted curtain.  
  
    "Ok  Lud-Kun I get it, can you let go now?" Mozart whined and pouted, working to free his hand feebly. He planted one foot defiantly against the wall of the tub in an attempt to give himself some leverage over the stronger man. Sighing, Beethoven released the edge of the curtain and imprisoned both wrists in his iron grasp. Mozart's resistance stilled as he was met with the sudden image of Beethoven's fully exposed torso as he stood imposingly in the tub with the water beating down. Mozart's eyebrows raised up in concern when Beethoven tugged him forcefully, nearly knocking him over the edge of the porcelain "Lud-kun!" Mozart whined, "You're going to get me soaked!" pulling back against his captor, "Justly deserved" Beethoven grunted, yanking the smaller man over the edge and into the scalding water.  
  
  Mozart squirmed and hissed angrily under the water, squinting through the strands of wet pink hair that began to fall over his face. Ludwig smirked to himself, watching Mozart accept defeat. Beginning to look much like a drowned rodent, Mozart knew his resistance was futile. "You win.." Mozart groaned and rolled his eyes as he felt the water begin to soak its way through his clothing. Pulling Mozart against his chest, Ludwig hummed victoriously with a salacious smile, "I always do."

  With the delicate wrists firmly locked in his hands, Beethoven spun the other man round to press him chest-first against the cold tile wall, crossing the thin arms behind Wolf's back and squeezing his wrists together single handily. Mozart turned his head to the side and gasped at the contact of the cool tile against his cheek, combined with the pinching roughness of Ludwig's hands on his wrists.

    Feeling with his free hand, Ludwig undid the button of the shorts that now clung to shaking legs. Tugging them down just low enough to free up Mozart's backside, Ludwig ran his hand appreciatively over the exposed flesh, worshiping the pale valley between the shapely cheeks. Mozart bit his bottom lip as a small yelp escaped his lips. He was struggling to see over his shoulder, catching a small glimpse of Beethoven's hungry grin before he felt a familiar digit press up against his most intimate place. He stiffened slightly at the touch, choosing to concentrate on the feeling of the cool tile against his cheek and the warmth of the water as it rained down on them both.

   With his wrists pressed tightly behind his back, Mozart whimpered from his vulnerable position unable to protest his captor. "I love seeing you like this you know" Beethoven whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe gently. Mozart squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled slowly, relaxing against the feel of expert fingers coiling and stretching. Wolf let out a low mewl as Ludwig trailed kisses along the pale jaw line and neck, pressing himself against the exposed flesh of Wolf's backside. Wolf smiled to himself as he was pressed up firmly against the tile. He knew Ludwig loved to play, and seeing him get all worked up made him want to submit to him in every way.  
  
   Releasing Wolf's wrists, Beethoven turned his attention to the trembling flesh before him. Stroking gently he smirked, "You know, I can't let you get away with this type of thing" he thumbed the prickled skin. "Oh?" Mozart raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, "I can't have you stealing things from people now can I?" he palmed one cheek gently before raising his hand to strike the ivory surface with sharp, unexpected smack. Mozart's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, Ludwig leaned his nose against Wolf's cheek, "Good boys don't do things like that." Mozart nodded silently against the tile, feeling another stinging slap across his backside. A tingling burn began to brighten his ivory skin, reddish imprints showing outlines of heavy hands. Beethoven planted Wolf's hands above his head, urging them to stay where placed. Mozart obeyed, resting his palms against the tile and turning to press his forehead against the wall, dipping his head low and closing his eyes in preparation.  
  
  Lost in his own world Beethoven resumed his earlier tune, humming lyrically as he reinserted his withdrawn finger, stroking against the trembling inner walls. Mozart choked quietly, sputtering under the streams of water which earned him another stinging slap along his reddened backside. He yelped at the contact, drawing in a sharp breath. "Ssh." Beethoven hushed him adding a second finger, curling upwards against the tight bundle of nerves that he knew would make Mozart squirm.  The gasp and clenching around his fingers told Ludwig all he needed to know. He slowly withdrew his fingers and fumbled to drop the now soaked shorts down to the smaller man's ankles.

   In a moment of weakness, Mozart let his hands slide down the tile to rest at his sides but they were quickly planted firmly back above his head. "Don't move" Beethoven scolded, placing a firm hand on the rosy cheek, pressing the tip of his throbbing head against the quivering entrance. "Please..." Mozart begged in a whisper, edging backwards against the sensation. Beethoven frowned "I said - Don't! Move!" he punctuated his last words with a quick smack across each cheek, causing a sharp sting and a muted cry from Mozart who grunted in frustration.  

    Beethoven resumed his stance, this time sliding in fully while holding the narrow hips back against his own. He let out a low groan and let his head fall back, relishing the feeling and the image of the sensitive rosy skin marked by his own hand. Mozart pressed his forehead firmly against the tile, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing at his length. Exhaling slowly, he grunted as he felt Beethoven withdraw, only to slam back with added need. Reaching around to his front, Beethoven seized Wolf's straining cock and began to stroke in rhythm with his own thrusts. Mozart gasped and panted, bucking into the grasp as it edged him closer to his climax.

    Working his hips to brush up against that sweet spot, Ludwig slowed his stroking as he felt Wolf's muscles begin to quiver and seize. Gripping his hips firmly with both hands, he drove repeatedly into him, forcing desperate whimpers with each thrust. His eyes darkened as he watched himself sinking in and out of that forbidden place, drawing pleading sounds as he worked.

    Pulling the pink braid roughly in his fist, he drew Mozart's head back and kissed him hungrily just as he felt Wolf's hot release over his own hand, which encouraged his own powerful climax. His thrusts began to hitch and slow, he too lost control bursting deep inside, feeling the savage spasms as Wolf was rocked by his own release.

    Holding himself against Wolf's hips he panted heavily, pressing both of their bodies against each other. Mozart was almost relieved at the sensation of the tile against his burning skin, murmuring nonsense to himself in a daze. Beethoven smiled inwardly, wrapping his arms affectionately around Wolf's belly and squeezing him reassuringly. "On second thought - you can steal from me anytime." He nuzzled against the crook of Wolf's neck.

 

    Mozart smiled to himself satisfactorily, already plotting his next attack.  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  


With editing suggestions from _the_headband_girl_    - hope you enjoyed  :D


End file.
